


Love is dead, but not in necromancy

by sdxolqhgurrplh



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Bottom Tom, Death'sdoor au, Edd/Tom - Freeform, Grim Reaper Tord, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Platonic Edd/Tom - Freeform, Platonic Male/Male Relationships, Platonic Romance, Tom's Asocial, Top Tord
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:08:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26614228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sdxolqhgurrplh/pseuds/sdxolqhgurrplh
Summary: Thank you to @BlandWrites for the au name; without them, this book wouldn't be possible.A mentally unstable teen copes with the loss of his father and becomes friends with someone odd. Together, they try to serve justice by doing what's right and pulling a few strings from the underworld.
Relationships: Tom/Tord (Eddsworld)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 27





	1. The unfortunate upbringing

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you again for @BlandWrites for the name of this au.

It was Autumn in the small town of Great Ulmond, named after its a massive Almond orchard, and the owner promptly called Gregory Ulmond. Nothing interesting happens in the small conservative town, but it was better that way. Although it's home to the kookiest people you could think of, they all managed to coexist as a community.

The air had turned crisp as the leaves fell from the trees, decorating the streets in hues of orange and red. The season was perfect for drinking hot tea with the family or a loved one.

A woman gripped the steering wheel of her car as she merged through different lanes. A phone vibrated against the headboard as she nervously looked around for a shortcut.

One of the most notable structures in town is the Wayward Highschool; created back in 1776, it has become a landmark to many. Right now, the students have their clocks counting down the seconds before the long-awaited autumnal break.

The pealing of the bell rang through the hallways. The classroom doors flew open as students crowded the hallways as they excitedly rushed out to the schoolyard.

A tall man stomped through the hallways, his hair was completely grey, dressed in brown, posture straight, and eyebrows furrowed; on his chest was a pin with the words 'THE PRINCIPAL' written in bold. Students parted like the red sea once they saw him walk, their voices reduced to but a mere whisper; behind him was a small teen wearing a ratty oversized white t-shirt.

The office was dead silent. The principal cleared his desk before pulling out a book almost as thick as his palm and opening it. He then propped a polaroid camera in front of it and looked at the teen in the eye.

"Tom, do you know why you're here?"

Tom couldn't look at the principal in the eye; he would rather be in the hole that he made than in this small office. 

"Stand up and remove the shirt so that I could take a picture for evidence; your mother is coming, yes?"

Tom remained silent; he then took off the t-shirt and stood at the corner of the room while the principal snapped a quick picture. The door opened, revealing two burly men holding a blue backpack and a duffel bag. 

Tom tried to get those items, but they lifted it over their heads so that he couldn't reach it. Tom put on the t-shirt and slumped in his seat.

He hated the feeling of the fabric; it stuck to his skin uncomfortably. It wasn't like latex or leather, but rather a cheap polyester that reeked of sweat. 

The principal then gave Tom a stress ball to play with while waiting.

The woman finally parked her car before running inside the high school. She pushed through the students before finding the office door. 

The loud clamoring outside entered the room once the door opened, making Tom cringe at the noise; he squeezed the stress ball harder before throwing it to the side. 

The principal took a good look at her: slim, dark-brown hair, dressed modestly in a dress printed with florals with pearl earrings. He then looked at Tom and tapped his chin at their similarities.

"Mrs. Sayer, please, take a seat."

Mrs. Sayer sat down beside Tom; her lips pressed into a thin line as she worriedly assessed the room. The principal then flipped the book over and pushed it towards her; he pointed the tip of his pen to the name at the bottom corner.

"As you can see, during the school year, Tom had managed to break the dress code on multiple occasions, cast 'spells' on his classmates, draw sigils on the board, dig his own 'grave' in the schoolyard in case he dies here and give terrifying notes to teachers and classmates."

Mrs. Sayer looked at Tom; his face was bright red in embarrassment; he crossed his arms and slid down his seat. She then opened the brown envelope on the desk and sighed. Tom covered his face in his hands and turned to the side.

_"Dear Mr. Staurton,_

_I hope this letter finds you in a ditch next to a rotting deer carcass (if not, I will make sure of it.)_

_Anyway, I hope upon leaving this school; you get to work in a job where the chair creaks, and your boss doesn't even notice your efforts. I wish the best position in your new job gets stolen by the ghost I sent to stalk you. May every new furniture you own get made with uneven legs and rock when you use it, or hopefully, your wife gives birth to a long baby that you have to pull it out like a Beyblade (and your wife spins after.)"_

Tom tore the letter from his mother's hand before she could read any further and tore it apart. The two burly men then escorted Tom out of the office, leaving Mrs. Sayer and the principal alone together.

Mrs. Sayer nervously fumbled with her purse before skimming through the pictures with outfits Tom supposedly wore. She then dug her nails into her thighs and spoke up.

"The day his father died took a toll on him. He developed a hyper fixation on Lovecraftian-esque stories and Tim burton and Magick- Supernatural stuff and the whatnot. It's how he copes, and the obsession of Haute Couture clothing is just a hobby that he likes to indulge in."

"I understand that it's his hobby, and he's emo, but maybe it's time he gets psychiatric help?"

"Tom's just eccentric and introverted; all the therapists here fear him. He appreciates his alone time."

The principal sadly sighed; he then placed Tom's report card on the desk and opened to show his academic performance.

"He's a smart kid; he just needs to know where and how to put that genius to work."

Tom finally tore off the t-shirt and walked to the schoolyard. He then ran to the back of the small botanical greenhouse and hopped inside the hole that he dug to take a nap.

"Hey," Tom opened one eye and looked up; he clutched the swiss knife on his garter and prepared in case the person attacked him.

"I knew you'd be here; I brought you a muffin."

"Does it want to die?" The person chuckled before clearing their throat.

"Please kill me; I'm dying to be in you." The person said in a high-pitched voice while waving the muffin around. Tom chuckled softly before grabbing the muffin.

"Thanks, Edd."

Edd is the only person Tom considers a friend; he was the only person that dared to do so. Their friendship became official after they shared a drink made of lavender and roses in the middle of the woods. He also seems to understand and enjoy the jokes Tom makes.

"Did you know that in 1776 they had headdresses that looked like ships? They were enormous, but it was a sign of patriotism since they sunk the British frigate Arethusa with the boat Belle Poule. Coiffures celebrated personal or cultural themes too; Marie Antoinette wore one to celebrate her victory when Louis XVI died of smallpox; it had the serpent, Aesculapius, wrapped around an olive branch. I want to make one myself with a tomb, or a Cthulhu inspired one so I could."

Edd sat comfortably beside the hole and laid down on his stomach. He rested his head against his arm and watched Tom's twinkle as he talked about things he liked. 

"Usually, people would like to link the elder gods together as if they were a family, with Nyarlathotep being a child of Azathoth and sibling of the Nameless Mist and Darkness. But what if I'm not human and I don't know it? What if I am a form of Nyarlathotep? Would that be weird? Would we still be friends then? Would we still friends if I became or am a supernatural being?"

"Of course!" Edd quickly nodded, Tom's face lit up at the response, and smiled back.

"Maybe we could get milkshakes together sometimes."

"No, thank you; I have to look for the real copy of the Necronomicon so that I could bring my dad back to life." Tom's voice became monotonous as if he had recited the response in his head. Edd slumped; a small yawn escaped Tom's lips as he struggled to keep his eyes open.

"Sure, you will." Edd sadly smiled; Tom's whole body fell flat on to the tiny grave. Edd worriedly peeked inside and saw Tom sleeping comfortably with his hands on his stomach, while his chest rose softly.

The sun started to set, painting the sky in hues of orange and pink. Edd rubbed his hands together and zipped his jacket up; he then peeked from inside the hole and saw Tom lying still.

A lady then peeked from behind the garden and bent down to Edd's level. Her floral dress getting stained by the coarse soil. She tugged at Tom's arms before Edd shakingly pulled on her sleeves.

"Who are you?! And what are you doing to Tom?!"

"I'm his mother! Help me get him out before he freezes!"

Edd then caught a glimpse of her eye and let go of her sleeve. Mrs. Sayer slumped Tom's body over her shoulder and stood up. 

"What's your name?" 

"Edd, Edd Golden, Tom's friend." Edd stammered with his words; Tom's mother stared him down, sending chills down his spine. 

She outstretched her hand and helped Edd up before giving his hand a firm shake.

"You're probably cold; I'll drive you on the way home, or is someone going to pick you up?"

"I usually walk home with Tom." Edd scratched the side of his jaw to hide the fact that his cheeks went rosy. Mrs. Sayer nodded her head and secured Tom on her shoulder.

"You're free to come with."

"Thank you." Edd picked up his backpack from the ground and ran behind Tom's mother to the car.

Tom's eyes fluttered open before becoming wide, upon finding himself strapped to the car seat. His breathing quickened as he struggled to free himself from the restraints, but his hands had mittens on them.

Mrs. Sayer let out an exasperated sigh as she opened the glove compartment and let Tom bite into it. The taste confused Tom, eventually making him calm down. 

"Why does he have multiple seatbelts?" Edd asked softly; it might be a touchy subject, so he tried to be as mindful about it.

"He tried jumping out the window." 

Edd's mouth clamped shut. Tom tilted his head and saw Edd.

"What are you doing here?"

"Your Mom picked me up! Now we're officially friends since your Mom knows me!" Edd said excitedly; Tom furrowed his brows and tilted his head against the window.

Edd then pointed to a street before waving goodbye to everyone. After Edd left, the car went dead silent.

"I told you I wasn't fit for a lot of people; Can I start homeschooling now? I promise to teach Tom everything he knows."

"Stop talking like that; look, I know your Dad has been close to you, and it's hard to take in, but you have to stop hating life in general. That's not normal for a 16-year-old." Mrs. Sayer squeezed the steering wheel before taking a sharp turn; Tom's face pressed against the window, causing him to let out a yelp. 

"Maybe you should fixate on other things as well, like trains or basketball; it's not that I hate you for expressing yourself, but you have to choose something more normal per se."

"Dad would let me do stuff I like." Tom cut his mother off. The whole car went silent again. Tom looked out the window and watched as the leaves tumbled on the road.

"You know your birthday's coming up, do you want to plan-"

"I don't want to celebrate it."

Mrs. Sayer frowned; she felt something come up her throat but fought against the feeling.

The car stopped in front of a tall blue house. The overgrown grass and weeds had covered the driveway, along with the old scraps and odd contraptions decorated the yard. The house was at the dead-end; the elderly couple adjacent to them had moved out last year, leaving them completely isolated.

Mrs. Sayer then carefully unbuckled Tom from his seat before closing the car. Tom quickly ran to the side of the house and sat down inside a wooden tub and pulled himself up using a pulley. 

She looked up to see if Tom made it up safe before walking away from the car. Something squeaked from underneath her heel and saw that it was a doll version of herself stuffed with crushed up rosemary.

She placed the doll inside her pocket and walked inside the house. She haphazardly tossed Tom's bags to the side before collapsing onto the couch. 

Her desktop screen displayed all the unanswered emails that she got for the past hour before she abruptly left due to the call from the principal. 

Tears fell from her face as she skimmed through all the messages through her teary eyes. 

Tom pressed his ear against the floorboard before putting on his boots. He grabbed his shears and placed it inside a leather bag. He then hopped back on the wooden tub and pulled himself down.

He then made his way to a secluded part of the garden where there was a border surrounded by pebbles. It was an herb garden where he experimented on crossbreeding them.

He looked at his phone before going to the last row. He sheared 2-3 inches from the plant and bundled them together with a rubber band.

His business was selling genetically modified herbs to a nearby science facility for quick cash. If he ever gets to the right age, he will sign a contract that he would be the owner of his plantation, in partnership with them; then his mother wouldn't have to work a dead-end job.

The research facility is infamous for using unethical methods to get results for their experiments. After being bought by a food corporation, they now specialize in making more pesto flavors, specifically the almond pesto one.

Tom stepped inside the establishment, and a robotic voice greeted him. 

"Glad to see you here, Tom, do you have a sample?"

A weighing scale popped up in front of Tom. Tom grabbed the herbs inside his bag and placed it on the dish. A short jingle rang through his ears as the weighing scale sunk into the ground.

"Well, that's more than what we need; here's your allowance as promised."

A red envelope slipped from the small gap between the wall barriers. Tom quickly grabbed it and peeked inside before bidding goodbye.

The skies had turned a nice cerulean; the wind felt like needles grazing against his skin. Streetlights illuminated the road home; Tom reached for his shears and trod carefully. 

There were footsteps behind him. Tom quickened his pace. The noise kept following him, forcing Tom to run. 

A hand then gripped Tom on the shoulder; Tom quickly stabbed the thing on his shoulder until he felt something drip onto his clothes.

"Augh! Tom! It's me! Edd!"

Tom turned around and saw Edd holding the space between the index finger and thumb. Blood dripped onto the ground as he pressed the wound.

Tom grabbed Edd's hand and pressed it against his cheek before lapping up the blood with his tongue. Edd's whole face became warm.

He then ripped the hem of his dress and wrapped it around Edd's palm. 

"Why did you run up to me like that, Edward?!" Tom glared at Edd; he then wiped the blood on his shears on his dress. 

"I was doing errands; then I saw you ran out of that sleazy building! The people out there are nutjobs; they could hurt you, and I don't want to lose a friend." Edd's voice became soft; Tom's lips became a thin line before turning around and walking ahead. 

"You look cold; I should walk you home, just in case something happens."

Edd removed his jacket and placed it on top of Tom's shoulders. He then walked beside Tom and wrapped an arm around him.

"Please don't touch me right now, please."

"Right, sorry." Edd removed his arm around Tom and kept a safe distance between them. 

"I never saw you smile once." 

"I have, there's just no reason to at the moment." Tom crossed his arms and continued walking. He then glanced at Edd and stared at his lips; it was odd how he could keep smiling throughout the day without feeling tired or looking stupid. 

"You can smile for me; if that's okay." 

Tom then turned his head and, quickly, flashed Edd a tight-lipped smile with his eyes closed. His face then went blank before Edd could take in what happened.

"Y-you look cute when you smile."

"You don't." Edd frowned, Tom chuckled before playfully punching Edd's left shoulder and gripping his left wrist. He dragged him to the top of the hill until they've reached a tall blue house.

They ran through the grass before reaching the wooden tub at the side of the house. Edd sat beside Tom and helped him pull themselves up.

The tub wobbled because of their weight and wind. Tom's body then fell backward, Edd held on to his hand and reeled themselves until they reached the window at the attic.

Tom pushed the window open and opened the lightbulb on the ceiling. Edd then hopped inside before admiring Tom's room. 

Tom had a wall decorated with pieces of vinyl, shelves with books, and plants in jars. There was a mannequin beside a sewing machine at the corner of the room. Candles and blueprints decorated the room. Edd could only stare in awe.

Edd's body fell on the bed. Tom then started undressing in front of him. Edd closed his eyes and turned around as Tom changed his clothes. 

Tom then placed an amethyst on Edd's hand, "What's this for?"; Tom pulled a box from underneath the bed and placed it beside him, "a distraction."

Edd hissed at the stinging feeling in his hand. He carefully tilted his head and saw Tom gently applying the disinfectant on his hand. He then rubbed an ointment before wrapping it with a clean bandage.

Tom's eyes struggled to keep open; he laid down beside Edd before falling asleep completely. Edd started to panic-- he was in someone's room, and they just fell asleep. Would it be rude if he just left without saying goodbye? or would it be weirder if he stayed?

Edd slumped against a wall causing a notebook to fall on his head. It was palm-sized, decorated with pressed flowers and calligraphy on the cover.

"Tom's journal."

Edd peeked inside before opening the notebook in the middle. His eyes widened at the highlighted word. The notebook suddenly closed on his face; Tom glared daggers into Edd's soul.

"Get out."

Edd held his breath as Tom pointed the shears underneath his chin. Edd quickly ran for the window before the door opened with Mrs. Sayer peeking in.

Edd! Oh, I didn't know you had invited him over; I wish you'd tell me sooner, so I could prepare in advance."

"I was just going to leave, Mrs. Sayer." Edd waved goodbye and hopped out of the window. A distant 'yahoo' could be heard from outside, followed by a loud thump. Tom peeked out the window and saw Edd flashing him a thumbs up.

Tom then closed the curtains and faced his mother. She looked around the room and sighed.

"You should declutter your room soon, so you and your friend could have more space."

"He's not my friend." Tom crossed his arms and picked up the ruined dress from the ground before throwing it to the bin. He then opened his bag and placed the red envelope on her lap.

"I'm going out."

"What about dinner?" Mrs. Sayer questioned. Tom turned around and grabbed a small jar from the shelf and a white candle. He then placed it inside his bag before grabbing a book on his dresser.

"I'm going to visit him."


	2. Grave Danger

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> !vomit warning!
> 
> it's not graphic, but there's a part where it's mentioned.

Tom approached the looming gates of the cemetery. A murder of crows perched on the tips of the gate, eyeing him while he slipped through the gaps of the gates. A tiny raven sat on top of his head; Tom opened his flashlight and ran to the edge.

He climbed the old marble mausoleum and hopped from there. 

Behind it was a graveyard; it became abandoned after the Mayor had made a cemetery with thin the churchyard. Despite this, the grass is well-kept, and there are polished marble slabs as an indicator for mass graves with the names written in cursive. 

The grim nature of his surroundings felt welcoming. It was the perfect place to work; you have the company of people with them being dead-silent for him to focus. They don't prattle about the things he did or how he dressed.

It was almost poetic; to find light in the dark.

Tom chuckled to himself; the crow left his head and flew away. He greeted everyone there, politely excusing himself from whenever he passed someone. He finally walked to a secluded place where the candles had burned through its wick.

The day his father was buried felt unright. His body haphazardly tossed into the hole, a few people paying their respects then leaving. 

Inside the thicket of conifers, his father's grave laid there, waiting for time itself to be forgotten once Tom dies as well. His mother had turned down the conversation multiple times; maybe she didn't even love him at most, or she was upset that she's alone every night.

Tom shivered at the thought. He held the flashlight with his mouth as he drew the sigil on the ground.

A raven sat down in front of him, holding a shiny green beetle in its beak; Tom caught it in his hands and looked at it. 

"You know, this a Figeater beetle, they used to sew their wings on dresses; how did you even find this? They aren't local here."

The beetle crawled on Tom's arm; he placed it on his head and continued making the sigil. He lined it with rosemary and basil before lighting the candles.

"What do you plan to do, Tom?"

Tom looked at the raven; he crossed his arms and continued flipping through his notebook. The raven lightly pecked his forehead.

"If you're going to be the only company that I have, be respectful and let me do this in peace."

"Sure, ravens don't talk, but after you resurrect him, then what?" The raven tilted its head; Tom scrunched his nose and looking through his notebook.

"Reunite him with my mom, get to spend the rest of my teenage years with a complete family." Tom memorized the spell. The raven sat down on his head and impaled the beetle with its beak. Tom gasped at the slight pain and shook his head to swat it off.

"That's not that good of a goal; people die for a reason, its just life. Besides, how are you sure that your 'spell' would work?" Tom grabbed the raven in his hands; the raven croaked, letting out the most pathetic caw Tom has ever heard.

"I- I Shouldn't be disclosing this information to a raven! Everyone thinks I'm crazy! Talking to a raven about how my dad got murdered!"

He quickly let go of the raven and closed his eyes. He took deep breaths and spoke softly.

The moon hid behind the clouds, surrounding Tom in a shroud of darkness. The raven tilted his head towards an odd sound, leaving Tom's side for a moment. 

A chill went down Tom's spine as the land began to rumble. The soft whistling of the wind filled his ears; his whole body started to become light.

The raven continued chasing down the hissing sound; it eventually made its way towards Tom. The mist had made it hard to see, but the distinguished zigzagging line down its back.

The raven cawed, scaring the snake to slither into the mist. The candles finally died down, making it hard to see. A loud gasp alerted the raven.

Tom stood up and attempted to shake the snake off; he stumbled all over his candles and hit his head against something hard. 

The moon had peeked out of its hiding place and illuminated the graveyard. Tom reached for his bag and fished out his phone. He shakingly pressed on the keypad before turning it off.

"Tom, what are you doing?! Call the hospital!"

"I can't even read it; I deserve this." Tom let out a shaky breath as he swallowed the bile coming up his throat. He lifted his hand and let the raven sit down on it. The raven picked the phone up and tried to scratch through the screen in an attempt to open it.

"I saw a crow before I got here; usually they're bad omens. Should've listened to my mom."

"Open your damn phone, Tom! Think about your mother! Do you want to make her sadder?" The raven pleaded; Tom shook his head as his eyes fluttered shut. 

"She never understood me anyway; I'm just a burden she carries." Tom sadly smiled; he quickly turned around and vomited on the spot beside him. The raven resited their animalistic urges and sat down close to Tom's face.

"That's going to attract a crow."

Tom gasped; he hugged himself as he spilled his guts on the spot beside him. The raven flew to avoid getting soiled before hovering above him. 

"Tom, hold on, I'm going to call for help."

"I'm not even wearing my best clothes..." Tom whispered while smiling; his limbs then started jerking repeatedly. He outstretched his arms and embraced the raven as he let the coldness overtake him.

The shy was a lovely navy blue, the stars shining brightly in the sky. It was a calming place to rest in; if only it didn't have to end this way.

Tom's hands finally went limp, freeing the raven from his grasp. His throat felt dry; he was counting down the seconds before he could die.

Would his mother even care at all?

The whole sky suddenly turned bright red; Tom squinted his eyes; maybe it was the blood. A figure suddenly came up from the horizon, cutting the overgrown grass with a scythe.

The person pointed the snath at Tom and pulled him up. The person's attire was a long dark cloak with moth gnawing the hems.

Tom's face paled; he felt somewhat embarrassed for being dressed in an outfit covered in bile and blood. The raven glared at the person; they quickly took the hood off before returning to Tom's shoulder.

It was death himself.

Tom wanted to scream upon seeing his face; he wanted to touch it, but death stepped to the side.

"You're the Grim Reaper! Harbinger of Death himself! I can't believe it! You look different from what I know."

"And you're supposed to be dead; how are you still alive?" The person looked at a watch and scratched his skull cap. Tom stared in awe as he admired the person.

"I'm Tom if you were wondering; I hope you don't mind me asking if there's a Francis Sayer in the underworld?"

"Look, doll, I'm more of a driver towards the end of the tunnel than the keeper of souls. Your clock hasn't stopped, which means you aren't dead yet, but you could see me, so you're dead technically." 

Tom's eyes met with the Grim Reaper; he quickly turned away and fumbled with his stuff. 

"How about we talk somewhere more confidential, m? Just you and me."

"I'd love to! Gr-" Tom was quickly cut off; the grim reaper slicked his hair back and draped his cloak over Tom. The raven then whispered into Tom's ears.

"Don't tell me you're going with him."

"He's like my idol, and this is my life-death, so I'm going to make the most of it." Tom looked back at the Grim Reaper and excitedly waved back; he ran beside him and sauntered. The raven flew behind them, preparing to peck if the Grim Reaper touches Tom the wrong way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ravens could talk; I saw it on youtube, and I'm in love with it now. I just want to give it a tiny kiss and hear it caw. Sorry for not updating too much; I just had a very long depressive episode, plus schoolwork and a miserable birthday, became too much for me to write. I hope you liked this chapter; see you soon.


	3. Long night pt.1

The sky had turned back to its usual dark demeanor. Stars had revealed themselves from behind the clouds while the moon followed them. Tom fiddled with the hood of the cloak that the Grim Reaper gave him; the raven quickly grabbed on to the hood and threw it to a lake after smelling something pungent.

Tom crossed his arms and walked beside the Grim Reaper instead. "So... how do you do it? How do you become death himself? Are you dead or alive? Do you have a name? Why can't I touch you?"

The Grim Reaper pressed his bony finger against his teeth. Tom dragged his finger across his lips and threw away an invisible key; the raven tilted its head in disbelief. They slowly walked into a thicket of willows; the soft buzzing of mosquitoes and the gentle hum of crickets filled the swamp. After a while, a trail of fireflies soon illuminated their path. The raven pecked at one before immediately spitting it out due to the taste; Tom chuckled softly before letting the corvid rest on his shoulder. 

Something wet touched Tom's foot; he quickly removed his shoes and squeezed it inside his bag. The Grim Reaper whisked the snath of his scythe, calling a path of lily pads that towards them. Tom stared in awe; he held onto the snath and skipped behind him excitedly.

"Don't move too much; this lily pad isn't as buoyant as a boat."

"Okay, but you didn't answer my questions earlier! Do you know how your answers could help others? It could be a cure for a disease or immortality! And-" Tom was cut off by the raven lightly headbutting his cheek. 

"I think he doesn't want to talk, Tom; must be confidential information. We should've left hours ago-"

"Apologies for my rude attitude, doll, but I promise to explain everything later; the bird, however, can go away."

The Grim Reaper outstretched his hand and gently held Tom's wrist while smirking. Tom's face flushed as he slowly walked towards him; the raven started cawing and pecking the Grim Reaper's hand.

"Tom quick! Run! While I pry your wrist from his grip! You still have to go home." The raven pleaded; while scratching at the flesh. The Grim Reaper hissed as stark black blood seeped from the scratches, staining his almost ghostly pale skin. His skeletal hand wrapped around the raven's neck, immediately paralyzing it. Tom gasped and immediately caught the raven in his hands.

"What did you do!?"

"A simple sleeping spell; make haste, Tom, we don't have time to lose. Who knows when the crows would catch up?" The Grim Reaper flashed a slight smirk and dragged Tom's body across the lake. Tom slipped the raven's body inside his bag and held onto it; uncertainty hung heavy on his shoulders as they passed through tall pillars of cypress. 

From a distance, there was an infrastructure that Tom was sure wasn't there before. A castle that reached the Heavens stood tall, hidden behind a thin veil of fog. Tom was in awe as they slowly approached the entrance of the palace. From behind the door, you could hear the soft music playing as people chattered.

The Grim Reaper slicked his hair back with his human hand, styling it into something neater. Tom tried to mimic his action, but all it gave him was a more messed up hair. A puff of smoke enveloped the Grim Reaper as his attire changed into something alluring, though it appears that age already took its toll while a moth ate through the hems. Tom grabbed the coat tail and picked a moth off, fitting his finger inside the hole that it made.

"Your suit is made of cotton? For someone as famous as you, I thought you'd be wearing something more expensive."

"I've been around since the beginning of time. My right-hand determines the decay of things; I would be wasting expensive materials, but let's focus on the task at hand; I hope you know how to dance." Tom's eyes went wide as he planted himself firmly into the ground. A loud banging of drum shook the both of them to their very core; the Grim Reaper pursed his lips and motioned for Tom to get inside. Tom folded his arms and sat down; the Grim Reaper's hands trembled in mid-air as he let out an exasperated sigh.

"Don't make this difficult, Tom! This moment is the kindest I'll ever be, so if you want your father alive, oh so help me; and walk to the other side of the door!"

"I'm not dancing; also, it's too loud in there, I don't think I can handle it." A murder of crows flew over their heads; the Grim Reaper immediately swung his scythe towards them and scared them away.

"You hurt my friend; how do I know you aren't going to kill me as well? You've isolated me from my friend, so who'd know that I've finally truly died?" Tom's voice became soft; the Grim Reaper crouched down and wrapped his human arm around Tom before immediately getting swatted away. 

Fifteen minutes had passed; the music from the inside died down. The Grim Reaper crossed his arms and stared at Tom, who sat firmly on the ground. A twig snapped from afar, followed by the banging of drums; he cleared his throat while looking around, speaking in the softest voice he could manage.

"It's not safe outside, and I'll teach you magic when we get inside, I promise."

Tom's eyes widened; he slowly tilted his head and shook his fists while squeezing his eyes shut. The Grim Reaper looked at his watch before feeling a gentle tug on his coat.

"Fine."

Music shook the walls as strobe lights flashed. People danced around while alcoholic drinks got passed around. The Grim Reaper tapped his scythe against the floor, getting the attention of everyone inside the room--it turned dead-silent; all eyes were on them as they anticipated a response.

"Sorry for being late! Turn the music up and celebrate like you're alive!"

The music played louder as the people jumped up and down in glee. Tom cowered behind the Grim Reaper and held onto his tailcoat. Their descent to the dance floor made Tom's heartbeat even faster as they approached crowds of people. His head started to pound; he frantically looked around, struggling to keep his grip on the Grim Reaper. 

Strobe lights flashed even quicker; the people bumped into Tom, squeezing him between their torsos. Tom quickly pushed two of them aside with both of his hands and hugged his bag. Upon doing so, he realized that he made a fatal mistake. He was alone in the middle of nowhere, alone, surrounded by dancing people. 

Tom frantically looked around, jumping to see over everyone's shoulders. He pulled on his hair; while simultaneously scratching at his skin as his surroundings turned into an incomprehensible colorful mess. His vision blurred because of the music-- he wanted to leave; he needed to go away right now. People suddenly gripped his arms.

"Let me go! Why can't you understand me!?" Tom screamed, but the people kept shaking him. Their skin felt like ice combined with the rubbery feel irked him. Tom reached for his shears and stabbed the arm beside him; he felt the blade press against his wrist, but the sudden intrusion didn't feel painful. His eyes widened as small droplets of blood stained his skin.

Music kept playing; while everyone danced and danced even more. Tom's eyebrows met as he angrily stomped around, looking for the Grim Reaper once more. His head started to ache; he felt exhausted that nothing made sense anymore. He reached for the raven inside his bag and softly stroked its feather before melting to the floor.

The Grim Reaper finally reached the small booth on the other side of the dance floor-- the area being darker than the previous setting, only lit with candles with the quiet whistle of the wind. He turned around and noticed that Tom was gone.

He looked around before tapping his scythe against the ground. The music got replaced with confused chatter. Everyone tilted their head towards him as he walked back into the dancefloor; they parted like the Red Sea, revealing Tom, rocking softly on the floor while stroking the raven's hair. His eye immediately darted towards the bloodstain on Tom's wrist.

Using a quick spell, he was able to know that Tom's heart had stopped beating, yet he still was able to bleed. He scratched his chin as suspicion hung heavy on the air. The people started muttering to themselves; he drew a tear in the air, revealing an iron gate.

"All of you! Back to the Underworld!"

People slowly tread towards the gate, entering the looming gates of the Underworld. Tom twitched at his voice and stroked the raven faster.

"We're alone now; follow me." He spoke softly; Tom tilted his head and slowly sat up with pursed lips. The two walked through the floor; Tom slugged behind him, his legs aching as the exhaustion finally caught with him. 

A loud thud made the Grim Reaper jump; he turned around and poked Tom with the snath, but it earned him a soft yawn.

"My brother has won dominion over you." He groaned; using his feet, he kicked Tom's body around before deciding to finally picking him up to bring him to the booth. Tom was placed on the wooden bench while he sat comfortably on a cushioned seat; he tapped his fingers against the table, causing the wood to rot. 

The Grim Reaper groaned once more, poking Tom with the snath, but it didn't wake him up one bit. He slumped in his seat, knowing that this would be a long night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Initially started writing this on my birthday; my family's voices was too overwhelming but they didn't listen. It was upsetting and I'll never forget that. Thank you for the kind comments everyone!


	4. Long Night pt.2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Dialogue-heavy

Tom woke up after an hour; he clenched his fists together and immediately shot up upon realizing that the raven had disappeared. The sound of ocean waves rang through his ears while the gentle moonlight illuminated the skies; from afar, he could spot a tall mountain that reached the sky. Everything was beyond comprehension-- it doesn't look like any other country that he has seen in picture books, either.  
Thanatos retracted his scythe into a small rod and hid it inside his pocket. He sat down in front of Tom and placed the raven's limp body on the table. Tom's eyes widened; he grabbed the bird and held it against his chest.

"Before we proceed, I know you have a lot of questions. You mentioned a Francis Sayer dying; what is the use of the knowledge about his death?"

"I need to know who did it so I could punish them and bring him back to life so that my mother could be happy again," Tom explained, running his fingers against the soft feathers of the raven's head. Thanatos crossed his arms, "And you go alone in the night to what spread herbs on a grave? It's not worth getting bitten by a snake for, besides, that kind of magic and goal can attract the wrong deities." 

"What do you mean?"

"Do you think there's only one god that hears you when you pray? There are goddesses and gods ready to use you for their entertainment. We are at the edge of the Earth; malevolent creatures roam free-- stay close this time, understood?" Tom ran his fingers through the raven's feathers again while haphazardly nodding. "Look at me when I talk to you, so I know that you're serious," Thanatos' voice boomed; Tom looked into his one silver eye and nodded before his attention trailed to the side. Thanatos then slumped in his seat and crossed his arms, motioning for Tom to start talking. 

"How do your powers work? Can you teach it to me? Why can't I touch your scythe or your other hand? Why can't the people back there listen to me and understand me!?" Tom gasped for air; his rocking became less violent. Thanatos

"What I can do is natural; for you to learn it, you have to study simple magic-- I can't teach you, but I know someone that can. I can kill someone with my hands when all my fingers are touching them, and the scythe is just an extension of my arm. A common misconception of Necromancy is that it's only for summoning the dead when in reality, it involves talking and hearing to them as well." Tom's face lit up in interest; he took out his notebook and started jotting it down in messy scribbles. Thanatos peaked over the table, but Tom just pulled it closer to himself. An owl screeched from afar; Thanatos straightened his back and nervously tapped his foot against the floor. Tom closed his notebook and rocked in his seat;

"You can talk to and summon the dead, right? Maybe you can summon my father and bring him back to life!" Thanatos kissed his teeth and slowly shook his head; Tom tilted his head while his lips formed into a frown. 

"I don't keep the dead; I take their soul, and depending on how they died, the respective goddess will keep them in the underworld. How did your father die, Tom?"

"Stabbed by a blunt object," Tom said rather quickly; Thanatos sighed and softly patted Tom's back while raising his thumb. 

"Different deaths mean different gods. Spirits of those who died violently, like your father's, is a different domain. I try not to mess with them."

"Doesn't Hades keep them? What do you mean by 'them'?" There was a shaking feeling of dread in Tom's chest; he stopped rocking in his seat and held the raven closer to his chest. Thanatos leaned closer, his voice now softer than a whisper,

"There are different kinds of gods from varying cultures with similar jobs; I solely focus on the whole taking the souls; then the gods distribute the workload. Some goddesses entice harm and entropy; they feed on negativity. Those souls escape to haunt and sought revenge until they both drag the perpetrator to damnation with them." Tom held the raven close to his face and hid behind it as protection, "She's not evil, she just stands for the community; but sometimes she goes too far."

An owl screeched even louder again; suddenly, a pale horse appeared from the dark and whinnied. Thanatos snapped his fingers; the raven cawed loudly and flew happily out of Tom's grasp before resting on the middle of Tom's hair. Thanatos then motioned for him to follow him and helped him up the horse.

"Consider this your first task as my apprentice." 

Tom excitedly rocked himself; the raven quickly nudged the back of Tom's back to stop him from falling. Thanatos chuckled softly as the horse galloped into a dark road. 

The sea breeze blew against Tom's face. The waves groaned as the moon swayed inside them; it was the hidden surprise behind the looming cypress trees and mossy swamps. Mountains decorated the surroundings, but the tallest one stood out the most. A swan flew over them; as its majestic snow-white wings passed them. 

"Did you see the swan?" The raven cringed; he leaned into Tom's ear and whispered, "That's probably not a normal swan, Tom." Their conversation was interrupted by the horse coming to a halt. The raven grabbed Tom by the hood and helped him safely get off with ease; Thanatos motioned for them to follow him as they trekked on a seemingly steep path.

The mouth of a cave opened wide, the stalagmites being its teeth, ready to bite at whoever came close. High- pitched moans bounced from the walls and screamed into Tom's ears; he stumbled backward and covered his ears in pain. The raven quickly tore off a piece of fabric from Thanatos' suit and rolled it up into small pieces; it then gently pushed it inside Tom's ears and nuzzled its head against Tom's cheek. Thanatos stared from afar; he scratched the bone on his cheek before walking towards Tom to check up on him, 

"The noise dies down once we're inside; you can wait out here if you want-- you don't have to come with me on my job if you're uncomfortable," Thanatos whispered; Tom shook his fists and swayed while shaking his head.

"It's okay now; I just-" Tom cut himself off as he started muttering incomprehensible words. The raven perched moved in front of him and tilted its head as if it understood. Thanatos cannot afford to be late; Hades would have his boney head if he doesn't submit the quota today. He tapped his foot, checking to see if Tom was calming down from the initial shock-- but, if this was Tom's last day, why not give him a pass for this one? It's not like he knew any better. 

The raven then grabbed Tom's finger as if he were holding his hand. He then leads him into the cave as they followed behind Thanatos. The wind felt like needles against Tom's skin; fog coated the walls as spirits roamed and talked with one another. So far, none of them looked like his father, but he remained hopeful. The raven then stopped pulling on Tom's finger and instead sat down on his shoulder. 

They approached a river filled with fog as ghastly human-like creatures swam as if they were the current. A boat slowly made its way to the river bank; the Ferryman stopped rowing his boat and embraced Thanatos instead despite his protests. Tom stared at him in awe and started walking closer to take a closer look. 

"You're late; Hecate has been waiting for hours, who knows when your mother would retire? And who is this miniature Phanes?"

Thanatos smacked his brother on the head and dusted his hands, "I may or may not have made a mistake; I'll have to question the Fates later-- now, let us pass through the river."

"You have to pay for the service," Thanatos flicked a single gold coin and watched as multiple souls tried to catch it. The coin landed safely into the Ferryman's hand; he let Thanatos sit before stopping Tom on the spot.

"I can't take you across because you're dead and unburied." 

"But I'm still alive!" Tom protested; the Ferryman kissed his teeth and outstretched his hand. Tom removed one of his silver earrings and gave it to them. He sat on the boat behind Thanatos and gasped as they started moving.

The boat rocked against the current. Tom looked into the river and saw humanoid faces with their mouths open-- groaning in pain while trying to climb aboard. The Ferryman used his oar and swatted souls off with brute strength. The boat violently shook as souls started pushing its sides; Tom hugged the raven in fear and watched as the two brothers fought against them. After a few minutes, they finally reached the other side. The boat disappeared as thick fog fell like curtains at the end of a play.

Cerberus groaned and approached Tom. Its noses smelled him and let out a confused whine; Tom outstretched his hand and lightly stroked their foreheads. Thanatos tried to pull Tom away, just in case he got swallowed whole but was surprised when Cerberus stooped to Tom's level and rested against his touch. 

"Come on, let's go," Thanatos pleaded; Tom didn't listen and continued petting the hellhound's head. 

After a few seconds, Cerberus opened the gate for them with their nose and gave Tom a lick on the forehead, causing his hair to bend backward. The gates reached the roof of the cave; it creaked as the winds pushed it back and forth-- Thanatos motioned for Tom to walk quickly before the gates closed behind them. A flight of stairs greeted them; souls passed through them and greeted Thanatos along the way before fading into the air. Tom looked around; it was gloomier, which was a stark contrast to the seemingly lively party he first arrived saw. 

On top was a small hut surrounded by billions of intricate tapestries with human faces. Outside was a tall Handloom machine surrounded by three women; their hairs had gone grey with their fingers curled at an uncomfortable angle. They walked towards them and watched as they snipped several threads with golden shears. 

"I see you've brought the anomaly," the woman holding the shears sneered; she did not have any eyes, but her cuts were quick and precise. Thanatos cleared his throat, 

"I was hoping you'd explain."

"For some miraculous reason, he was going to survive, but you came too early even though there was no soul to reap yet. Look as his thread still hanging on to dear life; you created a paradox, his fate dictates him to continue living, but you pronounced him dead." 

Tom could recognize his face and his mother's from the top, illustrating him standing in the dark surrounded by mystical figures. It was still unfinished, making him curious as to what would happen next in his life. He then decided to speak up about his father-- which was the main reason he was here in the first place. 

"Your father died years ago; the person that killed them is someone close to them in life. That is all we could tell."

Tom nodded his head and wrote it down on his notepad as his first clue. Thanatos thanked them before motioning for Tom to follow him inside a dark palace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm glad you are enjoying the story. There might be some inaccuracies on how the underworld is presented and that is because I haven't died before. Slow updates are to be expected because of school, and the book I'm keener on focusing on first is Vices of Virtues. I'll hopefully get a better schedule.

**Author's Note:**

> I did a bit of editing since I didn't realize that I imported the wrong draft. I also asked my sister for a bit of proof-reading and she said the name Tom sounds like someone who would probably enjoy hats. She's not wrong though; Tom could wear a checkered top hat like SpeedWagon and still be baby. I feel much better that there's now a clear location and they have actually characteristics other than being a cheap copy of Emily the Strange, or basic best friend. The only main inspiration for this story is me and my friend talking about ghosts and aliens; I'm a bit on the talkative side though, she's more on the draw stuff.
> 
> I'm sorry for not showing my best at first but thank you for enjoying it nonetheless.


End file.
